Kontak bei Kobol
by Am17
Summary: Die Schriftrollen erzählen, dass 13 Stämme den Geburtsort der Menschheit auf Kobol verlassen haben, 12 gingen einen Weg und die andere einen anderen Weg, die Erde, nur um den Kontakt zu ihren zu verlieren. Es steht geschrieben, dass sie eines Tages wiedervereinigt werden würden. Dber wenn die Erde ihren Cousins begegnet, ist es nicht das, was sie erwartet hatten und es würde beide


Anmerkung: Das hier ist die deutsche Übersetzung von Wilkins75 Fanficiton Contact at Kobol. Ich habe vom Original Auto die Erlaubnis für die Übersetzung wie auch die Veröffentlichung.

Ich denke, dass ich pro Kapitel zwischen 7 und 10 Tagen zum Übersetzen brauche und sie dann veröffentliche.

Kapitel 1: Der Acht Jahre Plan

Es war ein Bilderbuch Himmel, als sich die Anführer der der mächtigsten Nationen in einem Skigebiet in der Schweiz zusammenfanden, diese Männer und Frauen kontrollierten zusammen 35 der mächtigsten und fortgeschrittenen Nationen der Erde. Sie reichten vom Gastgeber Schweiz bis hin zu den Militärmächten Russland. China und den USA. Die Nachrichtenagenturen rund um den Globus verkündeten, das es bei dem Treffen um einen riesigen Handelsvertrag handeln würde, welcher die Grenzen für den Handel aller Mitglieder zu öffnen. In Wahrheit trafen sich dort die Mitglieder der International Oversight Advisory, welche Kontrolle über das Strenggeheime Stargate Programm und alle extraterrestrischen Aktivitäten kontrollierte.

„Mit dem Ende der Bedrohung durch die Ori und der Ankunft von Atlantis auf der Erde ist es Zeit es der Öffentlichkeit mitzuteilen", schlug der französische Präsident vor, als er wie die restlichen Anführer der Welt durch die große offene Lounge schlenderte. Hier gab es drei große Feuerstellen, zwei an der hinteren Wand und eine genau in der Mitte des Raumes. Die breite Öffentlichkeit dachte, dass solche Verhandlungen geführt würden, wenn alle an einem Tisch saßen, aber in Wahrheit wurde der meiste Fortschritt während Pausen, neben dem Tisch gemacht. „Wir stehen im Moment keinen Gefahren gegenüber und ist es dann nicht besser diese Neuigkeiten nun verbreiten, wenn wir keinem Feind gegenüberstehen?"

„Die Wraith sind noch immer da draußen und versuchen die Erde zu fingen", warf der Mexikanische Präsident ein.

„Sie sind in einer anderen Galaxie und laut den letzten Berichten bekämpfen sie sich noch immer untereinander", verteidigte der französische Präsident seine Aussage. „Das selbe kann man über die Lucianer Allianz sagen, seit die Farkin Familie die Macht übernommen hat. Die Farkins wollen diesen Zusammenschluss von Schmugglern zu einer echten Regierung umbauen. Sie bekämpfen sich, weil sie nicht wissen welchen Weg sie nehmen sollen, deshalb haben wir keine Feinde im Moment."

„Was ist denn mit den Problemen hier auf der Erde?", fragte der russische Präsident. „Wir haben so viel Problemzonen, die jeden Moment exponieren können oder haben sie sich in letzter Zeit nicht den Nahen Osten angesehen? Wir sollten das Stargate weiterhin versteckt halten, bis wir unser eigenes Haus aufgeräumt haben."

„Aber das Stargate könnte DIE Lösung sein für diese Probleme", schlug die indische Präsidentin vor, las sie einen Schlug Tee aus einer Tasse nahm, die mehr wert war als mansche ihrer Lanzleute in einem Jahr verdienten. „Es mag ja kein Problem für Russland sein, aber wir haben zu viele Menschen auf zu wenig Land. Wir könnten anfangen neue Planeten zu bevölkern was nur gut für die Bevölkerung wäre. Das Problem ist das wir weder den Platz noch die Ressourcen für die Bevölkerung haben. Das berücksichtigt nicht das Wissen der Asgard und der Antiker Datenbank, mein Mann ist Arzt und ich habe mich über die Medizinischen Informationen schlau gemacht und sie könnten Millionen von Menschenleben retten."

„Sie mögen ja rechthaben, aber die die Menschen sind noch nicht bereit für diese Informationen, denn wenn wir Ihnen nun aus Heiterem Himmel vom gate erzählen würden, würde die Weltwirtschaft zusammenbrechen und die Menschen würde durch die Straßen rennen und einen Angriff befürchten", hielt der russische Präsident dagegen, las er sich einen Schlug Vodka, von der Bar die nach dem Ende der Heutigen Gespräche geöffnet hatte genehmigte. „Wir haben nur eine Handvoll von Schiffen, die anderen tausende. Es sind zwar die stärksten in der Galaxie, aber haben wir den Nazis nicht gezeigt Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit kann viel ausmachen."

„Wir befinden uns in der Klemme: Wenn wir der Welt das Stargate zeigen könnte eine Massenpanik ausbrechen, aber viele Probleme lösen", meinte der französische Präsident, als er das Glas mit Weißwein an seine Lippen setzte.

„Vielleicht kann ich einen Kompromiss vorschlagen", kam es von der britischen Premierministerin, als sie mit einem Drink in der Hand vortrat. „Ich habe mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten, dem chinesischen Premierminister und einer Handvoll anderer Staatoberhäuptern gesprochen und wir haben einen groben Entwurf für ein Abkommen gefunden, welches viele der Probleme anspricht."

„Wie sieht dieses Abkommen aus?", fragte der mexikanische Präsident.

„Chinesischen Premierminister hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir einen Achtjahres Plan aufstellen, in dem wir die Vorarbeit legen für eine Veröffentlichung und dem Ausbau unserer Interessen im Weltraum", Erklärte die britische Premierministerin als sie sich einen Schluck ihres Drinks genehmigte.

„Was beinhaltet dieser Plan?", wollte die indische Präsidentin wissen.

„Als erstes vergrößern wir unsere Raumkräfte, so dass wir der Bevölkerung demonstrieren können, dass wir sicher sind und zur selben Zeit suchen wir Planeten suchen die wir kolonisieren können", erläuterte die britische Premierministerin den Plan. „Und im selben Atemzug kümmern wir uns um unsere Probleme hier unten."

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber wir waren nicht n der lagen eigne dieser Probleme in Dekaden zu lösen, was ändern acht Jahre da dran?", fragte der mexikanische Präsident. „Nehmen sie den Terrorismus als Beispiel. Die Amerikaner kämpfen seit fast einer Dekade dagegen und sie sind kein bisschen näher dran ihn zu besiegen, dann noch Klimaerwärmung, Überbevölkerung und alles andere."

„Acht Jahre, in denen die kombinierte kraft aller hier im Raum vertretenden Nationen für ein gemeinsames Ziel kämpfen. Malen sie sich aus, wie diese Terroristen reagieren werden, wenn das wir alle hier gegen sie arbeiten", zeigte die britische Premierministerin ihre Zeile auf. „Wenn dies Realität wird, kann nur noch Gott uns aufhalten und das ist nur Terrorismus. Wir können anfangen Behandlungen für einige der tödlichsten Krankheiten der Erde zu veröffentlichen, anfangen unsere Durchbrüche in Sauberer Energie zu veröffentlichen und wir können andere Probleme bei Seite legen."

„Das könnte funktionieren", schätze der russische Präsident. „ABER dies wird ein komplexes Abkommen, denn wir müssen festlegen wer bekomm was für eins. Ich habe die Designs für die neuen Schiffsklassen gesehen, die die Amerikaner planen, allerdings können immer nur eine gewisse Anzahl gleichzeitig auf der Erde gebaut werden. Dad müssen wir ändern."

„Nichts was nicht möglich ist", versicherte die britische Premierministerin.

Etwas über eine Woche später, verbreitetet sich die Neuigkeit Weltweit, dass nicht nur ein neues Abkommen zustande kam, welches die Militärische Kraft eines jeden Unterzeichners im Kampf gegen den Terror bündelte, sondern auch Freihandelsabkommen beinhaltete. Was die Nachrichtensprecher und andere Experten nicht wussten, war das ein zweites Geheimes Abkommen getroffen wurde, in dem die Nationen beschlossen, wer was und wann vom Stargate Programm

bekam. Die meisten wollten Zugriff auf Technologien, die ihrer Nation als erste Vorteile brachte.

Die Medien wussten nicht, dass während sie diese neue Allianz von ansonsten rivalisierenden Nationen analysierten, dass ein Befehl an alle Off World Streitkräfte gesendet wurde.

 **Allgemeiner Befehl 231-D21**

Das Stargate und alle Off Word Aktivitäten der Nationen der Erde, soll nicht vor der Bevölkerung der Erde für immer geheim gehalten werden. Dafür haben die Nationen des IOA sich das Ziel gesetzt das die Menschen erfahren, dass sie sicher sind und ein Goldenes Zeitalter bevorsteht.

Um die Menschheit auf die Veröffentlichung des Stargates und Außerirdischen vorzubereiten, soll Technologie die erworben wurde sowie die Asgard Datenbank dafür eingesetzt werden Probleme auf der Erde zu lösen. Eingeschlossen sind Medizin, Energieerzeugung und anderen Erkenntnisse für die jeweils ein anderes Land Anspruch für die Entdeckung beansprucht. Militärkräfte auf der Erde werden dafür eingesetzt um den Terrorismus und andren Gefahren zu bekämpfen, bevor das Stargate veröffentlicht wird.

Die Erkundung und Kolonisierung mindestens eines Planeten, welcher der Grundstein unserer Militärischen Aufrüstung wird. Dieser Planet darf von keiner anderen Rasse in Anspruch genommen sein und wenn möglich sogar den anderen Mächten der Galaxis unbekannt sein. Der Planet muss die Minimalen Anforderungen für die benötigten Ressourcen für den Bau neuer Schiffe, die sich in der Entwicklung befinden, erfüllen. Dies sollte nicht später als ein Jahr von nun geschehen sein.

Da, die Konstruktion von Kriegsschiffen unter Geheimhaltung, auf der Erde, selbst unter der Zuhilfenahme der Werften in Sibirern wird der neue Planet unsere Werft und Erprobungsstelle unser neuen Kombinierten Militärischen Kräfte sein. So bald alles vorbereitet ist, werden Militäringenieure anfangen Vorbereitungen treffen um die Massenproduktion von Folgenden Material einzuleiten:

F-302 Eagle Abfangjäger und neue Varianten

BC-304 Daedalus Klasse Schlachtkreuzer

A-305 Osprey Luftunterstützungsflugzeug (endgültige Genehmigung steht noch aus)

S-306 Owl Transporter (endgültige Genehmigung steht noch aus)

B-307 Condor Bomber (endgültige Genehmigung steht noch aus)

Die Massenproduktion dieser Kriegsschiffe und Raumjägern sollte nicht später als in zwei Jahren, ab diesem Datum, starten.

Der Planet wird auch das Test- und Konstruktionszentrum für die geplanten Kriegsschiffe sein, einschließlich, aber nicht beschränkt auf die folgenden, je nachdem wie ihre Prototypen die Tests absolvieren:

D-308 Galahad Klasse Zerstörer

C-309 Hadrian Klasse konstruktionsschiff

DS-310 Kusanagi Klasse Verteidigungsstation

SRV-311 Archimedes Klasse Wissenschaft- und Forschungsschiff

BS-312 Missouri Klasse Schlachtschiff

AC-313 Yorktown Klasse Flugzeugträger

Der Planet will als Zentrum unseres neuen Außenwelt Kommandos dienen, welches mit der Zeit damit beauftrag wird die angrenzenden menschlichen Welten zu beschützen.

Da die Goa´uld Menschen von der Erde entführt haben um sie als Sklaven zu nutzen wurde entschieden, dass alle nötigen Mittel ausgenutzt werden sollen um die Menschen friedlich zu vereinen, seien es Handelsbeziehungen oder sie unter einer einheitlichen Führung zu vereinen. Unter keinen Umständen werden die Menschen gezwungen, sich mit uns zu verbünden oder sich und anzuschließen und nur jene, welche ein Stargate besitzen oder über Hochentwickelten Raumflug verfügen werden für einen Kontakt oder Mitgliedschaft in Erwägung gezogen. Da die Mitgliedsstaaten der Erde alle neu in dieser Allianz sind werden alle unsere Schiffe und Regierungen unter dem Namen Tau´ri auftreten. Des Weiteren darf die Position der Erde oder eines jeden Planeten nicht an andere Rassen weitergegeben werden ohne die Zustimmung aller Mitglieder.

Weniger wichtigen Planeten sollten auch lokalisiert und kartiert werden, für die zukünftige zivile Kolonisation und sogar für die Besiedlung von bedrohten Tier- und Pflanzenarten als ein planetares Naturschutzgebiet, damit sie ohne die Auswirkung des Menschen leben und gedeihen können.

Diese Order wurde an alle Kriegsschiffe und Außenweltbasen weitergeleiten und nach einer kurzen Zeit den Fluchens, der Kabinettsmitglieder wurde dieser Zeitplan den Politikern vorgelegt, damit er umgesetzt werden konnte.

 **Fünfeinhalb Monate später riss der Weltraum in einem massiven Wirbel auf und ein waffengraues Schiff kam darin zum Vorscheinen. Kurz nach dem Erscheinen wurde der Weltraum wieder normal und das Schiff begann mit Hilfe seiner weniger starken Subraumantrieben sich in Bewegung zusetzten.**

„Achtung an Deck!", rief ein Offizier in voller Ausgehuniform und die Männer und Frauen an den unterschiedlichen Konsolen standen auf und Salutierten der Frau in voller Ausgehuniform der Chinesischen Volksbefreiungsarmee.

„Stehen sie bequem", befahl Kapitän Sung, als erste Kapitänin es chinesischen Intergalaktischen Schiffes was es ihr eine Ehre das Schiff zu kommandieren. Tief in ihrem inneren, wusste sie das, obwohl die sehr gute Noten in der Schule hatte, ihren vielen Jahren des loyalen Dienstes an ihre Nation das der Hauptgrund dafür das sie dieses Schiff kommandierte war, wer ihr Großvater und Vater war. Ihr Großvater war einer der Top Leutnants von Mao Zedong und ihr Vater hatte es geschafft das Ansehen ihrer Familie nur noch zu vergrößern in dem er es vor seinem Ruhestand im letzten Jahr zum General der Armee geschafft hatte.

„Irgendwas was ich wissen muss?", erkundigte sie Kapitän Sung als sie sich ihn ihren Kommandostuhl setzte, hinter ihr war das Siegel ihrer Nation in die Wand eingraviert, welches zwar nicht so groß wie die rote Flagge auf der Hülle war, aber dennoch jeden daran erinnerte wem das Schiff gehörte.

„Wir haben das System soeben betreten und haben damit begonnen es zu erkunden", berichtete der zweite kommandohabende, worauf Sung nur mit dem Kopf nickte und sich ihrer Tasse Tee, welche man ihr gereicht hatte zuwandte und einen Schluck zu sich nahm.

„Einzelner Stern mit sechs Planeten, wo von einer in der bewohnbaren Region liegt. Vier sind nichts als Gasgiganten und der verbleibende befindet sich so nah an der Sonne, das ich überrascht bin, dass er nicht schon längst zerstört wurde. Dann haben wir noch zwei Asteroidengürtel, welche möglicherweise einige nützliche Mineralien haben", fuhr der 2IC fort. „Sechs Stunden bis der Scan vollständig ist."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Kapitän Sung als sie ihre Dienstmütze abnahm und sie auf ihre Armlehne legte, dies führte dazu, dass einige ihrer dunklen Haare ihr die Augen verdeckten. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihre nächste Frage stellte.

„Was geht sonst in der Galaxie vor sich?"

„Nichts außergewöhnliches Genosse Kapitän; Die anderen drei Schiffe der Mission haben einige mögliche Planeten für die Basis gefunden, aber das IOA hat sie alle wegen der verschiedensten Gründen abgelehnt", berichtete der 2IC. Sie wusste, dass neben ihrem Schiff, die Kanadier, Japaner und die Deutschen je ein Schiff unterwegs hatten um einen Planeten für die neue Hauptwerft, welche Kriegsschiffe, Frachtschiffe und anderen Raumschiffe für die Menschen der Erde bauen sollte am Suchen hatten.

In Wahrheit hatte Kapitän Sung eine Wette mit den anderen Kapitänen am Laufen, in der es darum ging, wer den richtigen Planeten finden würde. Die Verlierer müssten dem Gewinner alkoholische Getränke nach dessen Wunsch ausgeben. Sie wusste das die Anführer ihrer Nationen würden diese Wette nicht gutheißen, aber wenn es sie alle motivierte den Planeten zu finden, wer war sie da nein zu sagen.

„Alle vier amerikanischen Schiffe plus die beiden neuen die die Britten gestartet haben sind auf einer gemeinsamen Operation gegen die Wraith in der Pegasus Galaxie. Das französische besucht die Hauptstadt der Freien Jaffa und die beiden russischen behalten die Erde im Auge", erklärte der 2IC, als er die Standorte der dreizehn Deadalus Klasse Kriegsschiffe, die der Erde im Moment zur Verfügung standen aufzählte. Eigentlich hätten die Russen drei Schiffe haben müssen, allerdings wurde eines im Kampf mit den Ori zerstörtun und das zweite Schiff ihrer Nation befand sich noch im Bau. Da allerdings Nationen wie Brasilien, Spanien, Australien, Südkorea und alle anderen Raumschiffe für ihre Nationen haben wollten und die Schiffe der nächsten Generation geplant wurden konnten sie nicht auf der Erde gebaut werden, deshalb der neue Planet.

„Sehr gut. Lassen sie uns an die Arbeit gehen", befahl Kapitän Sung als die Sun Tzu sich bereitmachte. Alles in allem war es eine recht normale Mission, wie die anderen davor auch. Die Sun Tzu fing am äußeren Rand des Systems an und arbeitete sich dann immer tiefer in das System hinein. Traditionell würde die Erkundung von einem SG-Team übernommen, doch es war für sie einfach unmöglich den ganzen Planeten ordentlich zu erkunden, geschweige denn das ganze System zu erkunden. Der Gasgigant war was sie erwarteten, eine meinige kleinere Monde und Asteroiden, von denen einige eine kleine Menge Naquadah aufwiesen, was alles vermerkt wurde. Die Sun Tzu schwenke endlich in den Orbit des bewohnbaren Planeten ein. Die Besatzung sah hinab auf den unbewohnten Planeten und sie sahen große Fälschen von Grün und das tiefblau von Ozeanen. Von hier sah es aus wie jeder andere bewohnbare Planet den sie bis jetzt erkundet hatten, kein Anzeichen von fortgeschrittenem Leben, da sie keine Elektrizität oder Radiowellen empfingen.

„Ein sehr schöner Planet", meldete der 2IC als er auf sein Computerpad schaute auf dem er die Informationen der Scans sah, die eintrafen. „Etwas größer als die Erde, allerdings nur zwei Kontinente, die größer als Asien sind."

„Gut. Notieren sie ihn für eine mögliche Kolonisation", befahl Kapitän Sung wohl wissend, dass es ihre sekundäre Mission war solche Planeten zu finden. Da die Erde überbevölkert war, war es gut mehrere neue Planeten zu haben, die man kolonisieren konnte und so das Problem schnell löschen konnte.

„Da ist noch mehr", meldete ein anderer Offizier. „Wenn diese Messwerte Stimmen, dann hat dieser Planet einen Anteil von fast 7% Naquadah in der Planetenkruste. Wenn dies Stimmt ist dies die größte Naquadah Ablagerung in der bekannten Galaxie und es wird besser, ich registriere mehrere große Ablagerungen von Trinuim und Titan, alles an der Oberfläche."

Diese Meldung veranlasste die Brückenbesatzung dazu in ein kollektives grinsen auszubrechen, denn ihre Kapitänin hatte ihnen Drinks versprochen, sollten sie die Wette gewinnen und mit diesen Werten war es schon fast unmöglich zu verlieren. Dieser Planet sah aus wie ein Geschenk der Götter, denn es hatte alles um eine massive Militärpräsenz unter andrem Kriegsschiffe aufzubauen.

„Ich will das ein Aufklärungstrupp so schnell wie möglich auf den Planeten geschickt wird uns senden sie die Jäger sofort los um eine detailliertere Aufklärungsmission zu fliegen", befahl Kapitän Sung, als ihr ein Lächeln über das Gesicht huschte, als sie die Informationen über den Planeten unter ihr sah. Es gab Hinterlassenschaften einer alten Zivilisation, doch alles war schon von Pflanzen bedeckt. Noch dazu waren sie sehr weit von den Territorien der freien Jaffa Nationen und einem der Freien Systeme, die nach dem Fall der Goa´uld aus dem Boden geschossen waren. Des weiteren, gab es kein Anzeichen von Raffinierten Naquadah, was als Indiz für ein Stargate galt. Kein Stargate und die Rest Strahlung bedeute der Planet wartete nur darauf das ihn jemand in Besitz nahm und die Erde würde dies nun tun.

Binnen Minuten erscheinen zehn Personen auf einem Offenem Feld und alle trugen dasselbe, den Kampfanzug der PLA. Während acht von ihnen mit dem Ordonanzgewehr dem OBZ Sturmgewehr bewaffnete war, hatte einer ein leichtes Maschinengewehr, nur der Offizier trug eine Pistole.

„Verteilen und Umgebung Sichern", befahl der Offizier seinen Männern, die sofort ausschwärmten, die Waffen im Anschlag, falls sich eine Bedrohung ergeben sollte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das dröhnen von Triebwerken in der Luft lag und F-302 begannen Erkundungsflüge durchzuführen.

„Drachen Staffel, Anführer an Boden Team", erklang die Stimme des F-302 Staffelkommandanten der Sun Tzu über das Funkgerät.

„Sprechen sie Drache 1", antwortete der Offizier am Boden.

„I habe hier was, das aussieht wie von Menschenhand erschaffene Strukturen etwa einen viertel Kilometer südwestlich von ihnen. Empfehle sie sehen sich das an", meinte der F-302 Pilot.

„Verstanden. Sind unterwegs", bestätigte der Offizier am Boden.

 **Über ihren Köpfen, war Kapitän Sung dabei ihre zweite Tasse Tee zu sich zunehmen, als sie die ersten Scans der F-302 bekam, kein Anzeichen für leben, gar kein Leben in irgendeiner Form.** Es gab Anzeichen, dass es hier einst Leben gab, das bisher größte Anzeichen, war die Radioaktive Strahlung, die allerdings so gering war, dass der sie verursachende Atomkrieg mehr als zweitausend Jahre her war. Nach einer so langen Zeit ohne Fortgeschrittenes Leben war der Planet wieder zu haben.

„Schicken sie eine Nachricht zur Erde, wir haben vermutlich unseren Planeten gefunden", befahl Kapitän Sung ihrem Ersten Offizier, welcher Haltung annahm, bevor er die Nachricht abschicken würde. „Wir werden bald besuch bekommen."

 **Der Kapitän sollte rechtbehalten, denn innerhalb von zwölf Stunden befanden sich vier der dreizehn Deadalus-Klasse Schiffe im Orbit um den Planeten. Jedes Schiff, was nicht für den Schutz der Erde benötigt wurde oder in der Pegasus Galaxie war, befand sich im Orbit.** Nur die Schiffe der Russen, welche die Erde beschützten und die vier Amerikanischen und zwei britischen Schiffe, welche eine Operation in der Pegasus Galaxie führten waren hier. Neben ihrem Schiff der Sun Tzu befand sich das Kanadische Kriegsschiff St. Francies, das deutsche Drache und die japanische Akizuki waren schon hier und das französische Kriegsschiff Bretagne sollte die Nummer Fünf sein, nach dem sie ihre Diplomatische Mission zur Jaffa Heimatwelt beendet hatte.

„Es sieht so aus als hätten sie Kapitän Sung unsere kleine Wette wohl gewonnen", kommentierte der deutsche Kapitän, als die Kapitäne der vier Schiffe sich auf der Planetenoberflasche trafen. Sogar jetzt machten sich weitere Teams auf um umfangreiche Mineralien Analysen durchzuführen, wobei sie Unterstützung von F-302 aus der Luft bekamen.

„So sieht es wohl aus Genosse", meinte Kapitän Sung grinsend. „Nun zu meiner Bezahlung…"

„Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht ob das IOA diesen Planeten auswählt", warf der japanische Kapitän ein.

„Es wäre dumm, wenn sie es nicht täten", meinte die Kanadische Kapitänin, die einzige weitere Frau unter den Kapitänen. „Ich werde die gewünschte Auswahl an alkoholischen Getränken fertig haben, wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind."

„Ich habe sie bereits hier", erwähnte der deutsche Kapitän, was die anderen dazu brachte ihn anzusehen. „Als wir die Wette abgeschlossen hatten, habe ich von allem was ihr haben wollet etwas geholt. Ich dachte ich könnte etwas davon Probieren, fals ich gewonnen hätte, jetzt wird draus wohl nichts."

„Ich werde dir was abgeben", entgegnete Kapitän Sung mit einem kleinen Lachen „Ich werde mit euch allen teilen."

„Das ist nett von dir", meinte die kanadische Kapitänin.

„immer hin habe ich dann immer noch zwei Falschen nur für mich", kommentierte Kapitän Sung mit einem Grinsen.

 **Innerhalb von Wochen begann eine Massive Operation auf den Planeten, der nun Valhalla hieß, benannt nach dem Himmel der Wikinger und in Ehren der Asgard, die ihnen ihr Erbe hinterlassen hatten.** Nun da das IOA sich für diese Planeten entschieden hatte, begann die wahre Herausforderung. Valhalla würde die größte Operation die jemals von der Erde im Weltraum durchgeführt wurde; größer sogar als Atlantis. Am Ende wurden zweiundzwanzig Pionierbataillone, jedes 800 Mann stark, aus vierzehn Nationen ausgewählt und hier her gesandt. Da man solch große Truppenbewegungen nicht geheim gehalten werden konnten und man niemand von seiner Familie trennen wollte, wurde beschlossen, das sobald die Grund Versorgung stand die Familien nachziehen sollten.

 **Elf Monate nach dem Valhalla gegründet wurde, war General Henry „Hank" Landry dabei den letzten Papierkram auf seinem Tisch im Stargate Kommando zu erledigen.** Der gealterte General der US Air Force, der nur noch wenige Monate das Kommando über das SGC innehaben würde, sah auf seine Uhr, bevor er aufstand. Von seinem Büro war es nur ein kurzer Weg in den Torraum, wo auch schon mehrere Mitglieder des IOA auf ihn warteten.

„Walter, wählen sie Valhalla an", befahl General Landry, als das Tor auch schon anfing sich in Bewegung zu setzten und ein Chevron nach dem anderen sich Aktiviert, bis sich alle sieben Aktiviert hatten und sich das Wurmloch etabliert hatte. Eigentlich hatte der Planet kein Stargate, dies konnte man aber beheben, in dem man ein Stargate der alten Intergalaktischen Gatebrücke genommen hatte.

„Sollen wir?", fragte Landry als die fünf die Rampe zum Tor hinaufgingen und sich Sekunden später am anderen Ende der Galaxie wiederfanden. Im Gegensatz zu andren Außerplanetaren Basen war das Stargate auf Valhalla im freien, so das großes Gerät keine Hindernisse hatte, wenn es die stündlich von der Erde eintreffenden Vorräte aufnahm. Vier große Befestigungen mit bewaffneten Wachen umgaben das Stargate, jederzeit bereit es zu verteidigen. Ein Ring von Flaggenmasten, mit Flaggen jeder an der Allianz Teilnehmen Nation um Gaben diese.

„Danke fürs kommen General", sprach der indische General Raj-Singh als er seinem amerikanischen Gegenstückes und der IOA Delegation salutierte. „Willkommen auf Valhalla."

„Danke das sie uns empfangen General Raj-Singh", äußerte der britische IOA Delegierte. „Wir freuen uns schon zusehen was sie hier erreicht haben."

„Ich hoffe ich kann ihnen imponieren; Wir sind zwei Wochen vor dem Zeitplan", erklärte General Raj-Singh als mehrere Humvess kamen um sie umherzufahren.

„Wie haben sie das den hinbekommen?", hackte der japanische Delegierte nach.

„Durch Wettkampf. Ich habe Kompanien verschiedener Nationen dieselbe oder ähnliche Aufgaben zugeteilt, wie zum Beispiel den Bau von Fabriken für Jäger, Mienen oder Werften für Kriegsschiffe und sie haben angefangen zusehen wer der schnellste beim Bau ist", klärte General Raj-Singh die Delegation auf. Die Humvees fuhren eine Asphaltierte Straße, in Richtung einer großen Ansammlung von Hangers und Fabriken welche sich zum Teil noch in bau befanden, hinunter. „Sie kämpfen gegeneinander für ihr Land und für Belohnungen, wie Bier oder andere Kleinigkeiten."

„Meine Landsmänner liegen bestimmt vorn?", fragte der chinesische IOA Delegierte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sie zweiter, direkt hinter den Amerikanern. Allerdings hat eine Einheit der PLA ihre Werft für die Deadalus-Klasse eine ganze Woche vor einer der Britten beendet." Verkündete General Raj-Singh und die Augen des chinesischen IOA Delegierten verengten als er dies hörte. Sie fuhren die Straße weiter, vorbei an den Hangers, wo wenn sie fertig waren die F-302 Eagle Jäger, A-305 Osprey Luftunterstützungsflugzeug und S-306 Owl Transporter untergebracht werden würden, sobald die Fabriken ihre Arbeit aufnehmen würden. Die größeren Fabriken für die Condor Bomber waren erst zur Hälfte Fertig.

„Was ist mit den Zivilen Unterkünften?", wollte der britische IOA Delegierte wissen.

„Wir sollten alles pünktlich fertig haben. Wir haben ein gebiet 25 Meilen von hier gewählt und sind dabei eine Hochgeschwindigkeitszugverbindung zu errichten" erklärte General Raj-Sing, wozu General Landry mit dem Kopf nickte. Er hatte die Pläne gesehen die Familien der 18.000 Männer und Frauen die hier Arbeiten, in ihre neue Heimat nach zu holen. Neben den Familien würden auch Personen hierherkommen, die man noch brauchen würde, darunter Lehrer Polizisten, Feuerwehmänner und andere. Geplant war auch die Wissenschaftler aus Area 51 und ihre Familien hier nach Valhalla umzusiedeln. Alles in allem würden fast eine Millionen Männer. Frauen und Kinder den Planeten bald ihr zuhause nennen. Diese Zahl würde nur noch steigen, wenn mehr Männer und Frauen kommen würden und die Schiffe zu Bauen und sie später zu steuern.

Diese große Zahl an Menschen die einfach so verschwinden würden würde allerdings nicht unentdeckt bleiben, zum Glück wurden die Menschen aus den verschiedenen Mitgliedländern geholt und man hoffte, das die Welt zu sehr damit beschäftigt war über die großen Veränderungen, die die Veröffentlichung des Stargates am Ende hatte zu sehr ablenken würde. Als die Delegation gekommen war, war das Thema Nummer 1 die „Entdeckung" eines französischen Forscherteams über einen Antivirus, welches es laut den Medien möglich machen sollte eine Impfung, wenn nicht sogar ein Heilmittel für AIDS zu finden. In Wahrheit kamen diese Informationen, mit etwas menschlicher Nachhilfe aus der Asgard Datenbank, doch sollten sie Hoffnung für Millionen von Menschen bringen.

Die Tour ging weiter vorbei an den erst kürzlich fertiggestellten Werften für BC-304 Deadalus Schlachtkreuzer, D-308 Galahad Zerstörer und SVR-311 Archimedes Wissenschaft- und Forschungsschiff. Da diese Klassen in etwa die selbe große hatten wurden sie i den selben Werften konstruiert. Die Werften waren gigantische rechteckige Löcher im Boden, an dessen Seiten Equipment stand, mit dem die nächste Generation von Schiffen gebaut werden konnte. Erst wenn all diese Werften fertig waren, sollten die arbeiten an denen für die größeren Schiffe beginnen. Die Verteidigungssatelliten wurden in Teilen am Boden gebaut, so dass man sie dann im Weltraum zusammen setzten konnte.

Alles in allem beanspruchte die Tour mehr als fünf Stunden, bevor man endlich wieder zum Stargate für die Rückreise gelangte.

„General Raj-Sing sie machen einen besseren Job, als wir gedacht hatten", sagte der britische IOA Delegierte mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke Sir, aber dies wäre ohne die Unterstützung des SGC und den andauernden hin und her unsere Schiffe um uns mit Materialien, die wir hier nicht herstellen können zu versorgen, nicht möglich." Antwortete General Raj-Sing. „Hoffentlich können wir sie in achtzehn Monaten zum Start der ersten Gruppe von Schiffen wieder hier begrüßen."

„Ich hoffe doch", meinte General Landry, als sie sich salutierten und sich im Hintergrund das Stargate für die Heimreise öffneten.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
